Creating Sparks
by ColtLady
Summary: Zoe is NOT jealous about Wade's date. She just happened to accidentally blow the fuses. Wade is not jealous that Zoe brought Dr. HairProducts to the Rammer Jammer.
1. Fuse Box Sparks

"Hey Doc you mind keeping the power use to a minimum tonight? I've got me a hot date and I want to show her that scary movies aren't all that scary. And by that I mean they are and I am going to be the big strong man that holds her while she screams." Wade smirked at her charmingly and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"You'll probably be the one scared." She replied.

"So you'll do it then?" Wade sipped his orange juice waiting for her answer.

"Yeah sure whatever." Zoe tried to act nonchalant but it just came off as weird and a little pathetic. She made a mental note to wear something hot tomorrow at breakfast.

"You're the best Doc." He smirked one more time before waving to Levon and leaving.

"Levon Hayes thinks that Dr. Zoe Hart might be a little jealous." Levon said as Zoe stared after Wade just a little to long.

"As if." Zoe rolled her eyes again. "I'm just annoyed that I have curtail my electricity use so he can score with some floozy."

"Right because not jealous people call other people's date floosies."

"Ugh, men!" Zoe said storming off.

Levon smiled to himself as she left, not jealous his championship ring.

_Later_

It was 11 p.m. and Zoe was bored. Bored of not having anything to do because of stupid Wade and his stupid floosy. She was trying to be nice, but it was just way to quiet.

Besides how much electricity can a phone charger, a laptop, and a few other small girlie items use?

Enough to blow the fuse.

Zoe smiled and then quickly stopped herself. Stopping to check herself in the mirror before stomping out to the box. She had made sure that just in case the power went out she looked cute. She was wearing a black skirt and boots with a black and white striped tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

She heard Wade before she saw him as he cursed his way to the fuse box.

"You!" He said emerging from the path. "I ask you one simple little thing."

"It wasn't me I was laying in bed reading. Obviously your stupid movie did it. I was just getting to the good part." Zoe fake pouted at him just for effect.

"What the part where the guy declares his undying love for the princessand they live happily ever after?" He teased as he reached in and fixed the fuses.

"Um, no. I was reading about this new surgical procedure for heart patients…" Wade stopped her with a hand gesture.

"That's great now if you'll excuse me Betty Rae is waiting." He turned to go.

"Seriously? Betty Rae?" Zoe tried to hide the disgust in her voice. "She's like 12."

"19 to be exact." Wade replied coming back towards her. "And what do you care. She's an adult and I'm an adult. Unless you're jealous." He smirked at her.

"I am not jealous!" Zoe insisted. "I simply think you're a little old for her." Wade moved towards her obviously enjoying her reaction.

"Well, I think you're jealous." He was getting closer and Zoe was running out of places to back up to. Her back hit the shed and she put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"As if." He made her seem like a spoiled teenager all over again and Zoe did not appreciate it. _As if_, seriously that was all she had.

He was right in front of her now, standing mere inches away. Despite herself Zoe felt her heart beat speed up just a little. The smell of him surrounded her and she tried to remember that he was annoying and rude and lying and stupid for thinking she was jealous.

"Then prove it." Wade whispered moving in closer. He was obviously enjoying watching her squirm. His face was inches from hers and he leaned forward slowly eyes trained on her lips. "If I go over to your house right now what'll be plugged in and running? Just a reading lamp right."

Zoe held her cool trying to think of something to deter him from going over there and seein everything plugged in. She was also trying not to get distracted by his musky Wade smell and his sexy lips and the memory of how his shirtless chest looked.

"That would be trespassing. And besides don't you have a wine cooler sipping floozy waiting for you?" She was seriously reverting back to high school again. Wine coolers, seriously.

Wade smirked again. "You're green Doc might want to take something for that." His eyes skimmed over her lightly.

"Yeah well you might want to get yourself checked out after tonight, never know with these kids today." Zoe was seriously going to Google comebacks when dealing with annoying, self-centered, asshats when she got back to her house.

"Oh I think I'll be alright." He said softly his face only inches from hers. "I think Betty Rae is going to have to find something else to do tonight. I have this friend suffering from some kind of green bug thing that I need to handle." Zoe opened her mouth to protest that they were not friends and she once again was NOT jealous but Wade took that opportunity to kiss her.

He kissed her softly at first but it quickly got heated as Zoe pulled him against her. He pressed himself against her pinning her between his body and the shed. Her hands slid under the hem of his shirt as he slid his hands down her body to hitch her legs over his hips.

Wade's hands were traveling dangerously high when they heard a rustling in the yard behind them. Wade implored her to ignore it as he traced a line of fire up her neck and back down again. Zoe didn't think she could argue if she wanted to but then they heard it again and she pushed Wade off her.

Burt Reynolds came meandering towards them. Despite Levon's insistent promises Zoe still did not want to be that close to a live alligator.

"Well that's my cue. Night Wade enjoy your floozy." She slid away from him and sauntered back to her house.

"Night Doc and hey, anytime you want to be jealous just let me know. No need to blow a fuse just because you want to make out by the shed." Zoe blushed in spite of herself. She turned around to yell back.

"No need to ask 19 year old floozies over just to make me jealous Wade. Scary movies are my favorite." With that Zoe turned and disappeared back towards her house.

Wade watched her, shaking his head. As soon as her heard her door slam he turned and walked back to his empty house. He walked through the house turning off all the appliances as he went.

Sometimes all it takes is a fake date and a few blown fuses to create a little romance.


	2. Rammer Jammer Sparks

"Sometimes in life, my little Zoe, there are people that just get under your skin." Her grandma leaned in closer. "And darling let me tell you, most of the time you never want to get them out."

She'd been having the dream for two weeks now and no idea why. Her grandma, who she now realized was not actually her grandma, had died ten years ago. But somehow the woman kept popping up in her dreams.

Her not-father's mother had been a formidable woman married to a rich doctor after growing up on a farm in rural Kansas. She was out-spoken and brutally honest, the opposite of the typical New York socialite. Zoe's mother had been appalled at what the woman said to her young daughter but Zoe loved her.

She had never understood what her grandma meant, until now. Every time she looked at Wade Kinsella her grandma's voice went through her head.

He was infuriating, rude, and oh-so obnoxious but he was also fun and charming and caring. Wade was someone she would never have seen herself with in a million years, but something about him was drawing her to him. It was more than looks it was something much more complex.

She liked George for his good-ole boy ways, he reminded her of a gentleman and they had so much in common. Judson was polite and educated. But Wade was exciting and passionate and…unexpected.

She was drawn to him and this scared her more than anything else.

Wade wanted to kick Tanzie. Ever since she had told him to get over Zoe Hart all he could think about was Zoe Hart. How infuriating it was that she wore those little shorts with her lean legs. How her shoes were so ridiculous but made her legs look so good. How her hair smelled like strawberries and how her eyes were mesmerizing. How much he liked that she was smart and funny. How much he enjoyed spending time with her.

It was getting seriously distracting.

Plus she'd been spending all that time with Dr. WhatsHisFace, so what if the guy was veterinarian with a fancy degree. He also stuck his arm up cow's asses for a living!

And there they were walking in arm-in-fucking-arm all smiles and giggles. Enough to make a grown man retch, didn't they have somewhere else to eat. Wade slapped the two drinks he was making on the bar and they sloshed over.

"What's eating you?" Shelly asked coming over to get the drinks.

"Nothing. I'm takin' a break." Wade announced and stomped off. He needed some air. He could practically smell Dr. CowAss' hair product from here.

Shelly shook her head that boy was losing it. _Wonder__what__'__s__eating__him__this__time_. She thought it wasn't the first of the month and he was already acting all cranky and out of sorts. Then she spotted the likely offender of Wade's mood. Shelly smelled to herself and made a beeline for the perky brunette.

"Hi y'all what can I get you tonight?" Shelly asked coming over to the table Zoe and Judson were sitting at.

"I'll just have water with lemon." Zoe said smiling at Shelly.

"Budweiser for me." Judson said barely looking up from his menu. Shelly nodded writing down their orders on her notepad. She turned to go before turning around abruptly.

"Oh Zoe, Wade said he needed to talk to you about something to do with Lavon's birthday surprise. He's out back on break, probably a good time to catch him." Shelly could barely contain the smile threatening to sneak out.

"Right. Judson I'll be right back. Secret birthday plans and all." She gave him a charming smile before running off. Shelly watched her go with a satisfied smirk.

Wade was pacing back in forth behind the Rammer Jammer. He wasn't jealous or anything it was just that Dr. SmellyHair was too charming and smarmy for Zoe. He didn't like the guy that was all.

"Ugh, it smells awful out her." Wade turned swiftly at the sound of Zoe's voice coming from the doorway. Her cute little nose was wrinkled up, making it even more cute not that he'd noticed or anything.

"Well darlin' it is the dumpster right over there. I suppose they don't have those in fancy New York bars." Wade teased wondering what had brought her out here but not really caring once he saw her cute, short dress.

"How can you even stand out here?" She asked.

"Sorry not everything can smell as nice as your boyfriend." Wade shot back.

"He's not my boyfriend we're just spending some time together seeing where things go." Zoe glared at him.

"So I shouldn't expect a weddin' invitation in the mail?" Wade asked.

"As if I would invite you. Do you even own a suit? Or at least one that isn't made of flannel?" Zoe crossed her arms defiantly.

"Good. What do you want anyways? I'm on break here. Dr. Cow not fulfilling all your needs?" Wade gave her one of his smirks.

"His name is Dr. Lyons. Shelly said you wanted to talk to me about Lavon's birthday."

"Well, Shelly said wrong." Wade replied.

"Fine then I'm going back in." Zoe said glaring at him. She was standing on the bottom step leading into the Rammer Jammer's back lot and they were almost eye-to-eye with her added height.

"Good, don't want to keep Dr. Hair Products waiting." Wade shot back meeting her eyes and taking a step closer to her.

"At least Judson does something with his hair. The "I just rolled out of bed look" is so 90s haven't you ever seen _Clueless_?"

"Thought you were going in?" Wade said matching her glare for glare.

"I am." Zoe retorted.

"Good."

"Good." Then he was kissing her. His arms around her waist pulling her against him, one hand threaded through her hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck without a moments hesitation.

The kiss was hot and Zoe parted her lips to let his tongue explore her mouth. Her tongue battled his as her hands slid down over his strong chest.

Just as suddenly as it began the kiss ended.

"Dr. Wonderful is waiting." Wade said sharply.

"Judson's waiting for me." Zoe said almost in unison with him.

This time she kissed him. Her hands sliding under the hem of his t-shirt to feel the hard muscles underneath. His hands slid under her thighs to lift her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands cupping her ass.

"Wade." She half-moaned as he traced a line along her jaw. Her heart was racing as he set her down on the step again. She looked at him once last time before bolting back through the door and into the loud Rammer Jammer.

Wade leaned back against the wall and blow out a breath.

_That woman'll be the death of me. _

Shelly smiled as she saw Zoe coming back in. Her hair was mused and her dress was riding up on one side. Zoe put it to rights and smoothed her hair as she returned to her table. Smiling at Judson Shelly heard her say something about stopping at the bathroom.

A few seconds later Wade came sauntering in. Shelly watched as he glanced over at Zoe and Judson. Zoe caught his eye and blushed before looking quickly back at her date.

_Bow__chicka__wow__wow._Shelly thought as she took drinks over to one of her tables.


	3. Realistic Gentleman Sparks

This was getting seriously out of control. It was getting to where they couldn't be anywhere without jumping each other. They'd met in the liquor store last week and ended up with making out against the beer cooler with Zoe's hands dangerously close to certain parts of Wade.

Or there was the time they had been making breakfast in Lavon's kitchen and nearly christened the countertop before Lavon returned early for his morning jog.

It was really getting out of hand.

Zoe didn't know what came over her, every time she was within 100 feet of Wade she just wanted to be all over him. She didn't even have a heat wave to pass the blame off to.

Things with Judson had ended abruptly after the incident with Gigi and Zoe wasn't sure what this thing with Wade was. Rational Zoe told her to call it off and learn to control herself. Wild Zoe was saying it was just a little harmless fun. And another smaller, but very loud part of her, was telling her that Wade might just be more then a liquor store hookup.

Her head was starting to spin and it wasn't just because Wade was a ridiculously good kisser.

Then George and Lemon called off the wedding and Zoe's world shifted.

Wade was watching for Zoe to get home. He had something special planned, a movie (a chick flick no less), some boxed wine (her favorite chilled), and some of his specialty Kinsella burgers (cooked to perfection). Making out with her was fun but really she wasn't a back room feel her up kinda girl, Zoe Hart was once-in-a-lifetime and Wade was no idiot.

He saw the car lights flash against the side of her house and started off the porch. He'd made it half-way around the pond when he saw that Zoe wasn't alone.

George 'Golden Ass-Hat' Tucker got out of the car and came around to open Zoe's door. She slid out smiling at him, all big doe eyes and bouncy brown curls. George smiled back.

Obviously they had been on a date, the man had been single all of two months and already he was moving into Wade's territory. Not that he owned Zoe but he liked to thing that they had something. I mean seriously they had made out in just about every spot in town.

Wade watched as George walked Zoe to her front steps and kissed her on the cheek. _What__a__fucking__gentleman_. _Doesn__'__t__kiss__on__the__first__date._ Wade had managed to get to second base on his first date, gentleman be damned the rake always had more fun. Look at Rhett Butler he got that hot ass Scarlett O'Hara.

George waved as he got back in the car and Zoe waved back all cutesy. She was practically glowing as she turned to go inside once George's headlights faded into the distance.

"Well, well, well look who had a little date tonight." Wade said coming the rest of the way around the pond. He was pissed, not jealous, pissed.

"What do you care?" Zoe asked glaring at him. "It's not like I have to tell you everything."

"You're right you don't but are you sure that taking up with someone who just got out of a 30 year relationship is such a good idea?"

"If I want your advice I'll ask for it." Zoe replied turning to go back into the house. She noticed that Wade was carrying stuff. "What's that?" She asked curious.

"Just a stupid, failed idea." He said dumping it all unceremoniously on her lawn. "Cause apparently some guys are only good enough for a coping a cheap feel in the liquor store and others actually get a chance. See ya around Doc." With that he turned and stalked off.

"Wade!" Zoe called. She stooped to look at what he'd dumped on her lawn. _Love__Actually_lay in a puddle next to a box of her favorite wine. She picked up the plate and turned it over. Three of Wade's burgers were lying in the grass, smashed. He'd brought over a dinner, a movie, and her favorite wine.

_Shit did Wade want to date her? _

Zoe had never really considered dating Wade before. She didn't think he was the date kind of guy. More of a love 'em and leave 'em wanting more guy. But maybe she had been wrong.

"Wade!" Zoe called again walking the way he'd gone. He could be anywhere he knew the plantation a lot better than she did and it was pitch dark. She was just hoping she didn't run into Burt Reynolds he might be a pet alligator but she still didn't like being that close to his big ol' teeth.

"Wade, come on. It's dark and I'm wearing four-inch heels." Zoe called. There was still no answer.

She moved down the path hoping her eyes would adjust to the dark but everything only seemed to get darker.

"Wade Kinsella I will kick your ass!" She yelled again.

Then she stepped on a rock, her ankle bent too far and Zoe fell tumbling to the ground.

Wade was fuming. He didn't know where he was going but he was getting far away from stupid Zoe Hart and her stupid fuse blowing hair stuff and her stupid legs and her stupid big eyes and her stupid kissable mouth. He was damn sure done with those stupid lips of hers.

He was about to turn towards the big house and go see if Lavon was up for some Xbox when he heard a yell and a crash from behind him somewhere. Wade took off like a shot; worried that Zoe had gotten herself bitten by another snake.

When he got to where the sound had come from her found her sitting on the ground examining her right ankle.

"What are you doing out here in the dark in those ridiculous shoes?" He asked.

"Chasing you idiot." Zoe shot back glaring at him.

"Well nobody asked you to do that." Wade replied kneeling down to look at her ankle.

"It's a level 2 sprain. Help me get my shoe off."

Apparently injury made Dr. Zoe Hart no less bossy.

"Please Wade help me get my ridiculous shoe off."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Please Wade and don't hurt the shoes their Louboutins."

"What is that a pasta?" Wade asked carefully undoing the strap and sliding her shoe off. Her ankle was already swelling up. "Gonna need some ice on that Doc. Come on." Wade stood up and lifted her into his arms.

"I can walk you know." Zoe said never comfortable being the damsel in distress she preferred to be capable and self-sufficient.

"Right I'm gonna let you hobble home on one foot in the dark." Wade shook his head. "I may not be a gentlemen like George 'Golden Boy' Tucker but I'm not an ass."

"What is your problem with George?" Zoe asked laying her head on his shoulder. Wade breathed in the sweet smell of her shampoo.

"Nothing at all. Just pointing out that being a gentleman golden boy is mighty rewarding. People at least consider you worthy of a chance." Wade's eyes held something far off, something that had been their in the back of his mind for awhile.

"George is nice." Zoe said and Wade let it go. He was over it, if she wanted to date some preppy, golden boy that was her problem.

They arrived at her porch and Wade slowly let her down. Purposefully sliding her against him all the way down.

"Now Doc if you need help getting out of those clothes you give me a call." Wade winked and walked back towards his house.

Zoe stood on her porch a minute. Feeling like she should have said something about the date night littering her lawn. But something stopped her, Realistic Zoe was in charge now and she wanted George, he was smart and funny and like the boys she'd dated in New York. He was a lawyer and a gentleman. Just who Zoe should be with.

Realistic Zoe failed to realize that some times who you should be with is not the right person. Some times the right person is the one that Realistic Zoe doesn't even consider.


	4. Gift Giving Sparks

**A/N: Not sure how happy I am with this chapter. I don't own Hart of Dixie. **

Wade was seriously considering throwing himself into the pond. If he had to hear one more "Aw honey you're so sweet." He was going to hurl all over everything. He didn't know why he'd agreed to this stupid gift giving party shit anyways.

Lavon apparently had a thing for Christmas as he'd explained it: "Lavon Hayes loves him some Christmas." So he'd decided that he wanted to have an intimate gift giving party with just a few people, 5 to be exact, two couples and Wade "Fifth Wheel" Kinsella. Not to mention that one half of each of the couples were a recently unengaged pair but no one seemed to be all that hurt about it.

Lavon and Lemon were beyond disgusting. She was feeding him little fruit tarts and nuzzling his nose. Wade would have been happy for his high school pal if it wasn't making him want to stab himself with a serving fork.

George and Zoe were debating which was the best Woody Allen movie and where to get the best coffee in New York. It was infuriating. He'd barely spoken to her since the incident in the woods and he liked it that way. He'd found some sweet things to occupy his time, but they were just that sweet things to occupy his time. There wasn't anything special about any of them. They were pretty but nothing going on upstairs. He used to like that. Zoe Hart had managed to ruin other women for him and Wade was pissed that she didn't even have the decency to at least give him a chance.

As they passed around the gifts Wade smiled and said polite thanks yous for each one. Lemon had handmade everyone Christmas decorations, George gave him a genuine leather wallet to match his car, and Lavon gave him the newest edition of Madden for Xbox. He'd saved Zoe's for last.

He opened it slowly not bothering to meet her eyes. It was a pair of Stetson cowboy boots that Wade had been coveting for months.

"Thanks Doc I'll wear these on my next date." He didn't know why he had added the date part.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him shyly. Wade looked away quickly.

"Well there's only one present left." Lavon pulled it from under the tree and Wade wanted to leave the room. It was his gift to Zoe. It had taken months to find and months to save for.

It was going to blow George's stupid Sex and the City boxed set out of the water.

Zoe eagerly grabbed for the package, she loved gifts, although this one was from Wade so she was a little worried that it might be some inappropriate lingerie. Or a box of wine with a note about a certain first night in Alabama encounter.

She pulled the wrapping paper off slowly and gasped.

It was a first edition of _Pride__and__Prejudice_, which was her favorite book of all time.

"Wade." Zoe said softly stunned. Wade grinned. Lavon's jaw dropped and for once Lemon Breeland had nothing to say. George looked completely uncomfortable.

"Thank you." She said hugging the book to her chest.

"Anything for you Doc." He said with a grin and a wink. He meant it to sound playful but it sounded like something more.

George cleared his throat. "Well we better go. We've got reservations at Fancy's." He stood up followed by Zoe, Lavon, and Lemon.

"Wade you're still welcome to join us." Lavon said.

"Nah, I'm gonna go cook up some burgers and break this baby in." He said gesturing at his new video game.

"Suit yourself." Lavon shrugged following Lemon and George to the door.

Zoe was in a daze. She couldn't believe that Wade had bought her that gift. He must have saved for months for it. It wasn't something that you got somebody you lived across the pond from, or had just met and thought was obnoxious, or for someone you had made out with a few dozen times. It was something you bought for someone who meant something to you.

"See ya later Doc." Wade said breezing by her.

Zoe watched him leave and suddenly started to wonder if Realistic Zoe that thought George was so great and sweet was a complete and utter idiot.

She'd admittedly had maybe a glass too much wine. Or her head was still spinning. She barely remembered dinner. They had all made polite conversation, Lemon and Lavon were sickly sweet as usual. George was polite and charming. It was an utterly pleasant evening.

But Zoe couldn't stop thinking about Wade and that damn gift.

It was perfect. It showed he listened when she talked. It showed that he wanted to get her something special. It was the best gift she had ever received and it was confusing the hell out of her.

That was probably why she was now standing on Wade's porch, in her pajamas, banging on his door.

"Geez woman I didn't blow any fuses. Stop your banging." Wade said opening the door. He was wearing a pair of loose pajama pants and a white t-shirt, obviously ready for bed.

"Wade I just wanted to say thank you again for the gift. It was really nice." Zoe said all in a rush. "Um…yeah that's all just thank you and stuff. So night." Zoe turned to go but Wade caught her arm.

He wasn't about to say that he wasn't pleased about finding her standing on his front porch. Even if she did interrupt a really good episode of Alias, he loved him some sexy spy action.

She was wearing her ridiculous pajamas the leggings and the oversized shirts. Her hair was pulled back and falling in soft waves all around her face. She was gorgeous, not a stitch of makeup and so beautiful.

A rush of words came out of her mouth and she turned. Before he could think he caught her arm and held her there. She looked up at him inquiringly with those big doe eyes of hers.

Wade pointed above his head with a smirk.

"Mistletoe." Zoe looked up and sure enough there it was hanging right above their heads. "Can't argue with a holiday tradition Doc it's positively a sin in Bluebell." He leaned in closer.

And she leaned towards him. Their lips inches apart before Zoe jumped back.

"Thanks again Wade bye." She shouted moving swiftly down his porch and back to the safety of her cottage.

Zoe reached her cottage and slammed the door. Breathing hard and not just from practically running back here.

She'd almost kissed him again, when she was with George, who was good and safe and sweet.

But Wade was sweet and funny and smart and something else that drew her to him. She couldn't describe it but there was something about him that seemed to pull her back to him.

She looked out the window at the empty porch, maybe it was time to give that something a chance to catch her.


	5. Box of Wine Sparks

Zoe Hart was miserable. It was Valentine's Day and she was alone. Things with George had gone from nice to really nice to barely there to non-existent in a matter of months. There had finally been a case from Bluebell that required more than some papers being signed or a quick trip to Mobile. One of the farmers had been injured by some piece of farming equipment. The company had apparently been hiding some pretty serious product defects and the case turned into a landmark. George had spent more and more time in Mobile and eventually Zoe became little more than an "I'm sorry can we re-schedule" text message every weekend.

It sucked she really thought there was a future with George. He was a great, solid guy with similar interests and a real career. Once again she was alone and it sucked.

"Hey Doc." Wade said coming over to her. "Another or just the box?" He asked teasing lightly. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"The box would be great." She said sliding her glass across the bar to him.

"Rough day at the office? Lonely in bed at night? I know a cure for both." He smirked widely at her. "Let Wade make all your problems go away." He leaned down on the bar, closer to her.

"You have been spending entirely too much time with Lavon, you're starting to refer to yourself in the third person. I thought you were getting me the box?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him with her big doe eyes. Wade grabbed the box of wine from behind him and slid it across the bar for her.

"Thank you." She replied softly pouring herself another glass. She downed it quickly and poured another.

"Now Doc let's take it easy. Maybe some water between glasses or some cheese fries." Wade suggested.

"Cheese fries would be delicious." Zoe smiled and half finished her new glass. Wade shook his head and hollered back to the kitchen for some cheese fries.

Wade knew he should have cut her off an hour ago. Here he was carrying a drunk, singing, babbling Dr. Zoe Hart through the woods in the middle of the night. She was currently singing _Friends__in__Low__Places_ by: Garth Brooks, which normally Wade liked but Zoe was not musically gifted, not even a little.

"Hey Doc why don't you just play the quiet game for a bit?" Wade asked wincing as she tried to sing a high note.

"Where's your car?" Zoe asked suddenly from her perch over his shoulder. "That would be much more faster than walking all the way there."

"Yeah it would except my darlin' decided that she was going to be difficult tonight and break down. So instead I am carrying you home." He said glad that she was so tiny.

"I walk good." Zoe declared defiantly trying to wiggle down.

"Yes, normally you walk very good with those nice legs of yours but not right now. Remember you feel and skinned your knee? And then you tried to jump a creek and nearly fell in?" Zoe giggled uncontrollably at the memory and Wade shook his head. If she wasn't so damn cute he'd be more mad about hauling her a mile and a half from his broken down car to her front door.

"I did fall down Zoe Hart no walk so good." She giggled some more. "I talked like Lavon Hayes, mayor!" She was getting harder to hold because she was wiggling so much and Wade had to grab her butt to steady her, okay well her back would have done but sue him he was a hot-blooded male and the Doc had a nice butt.

"Wade that's my butt!" Zoe shrieked, she smacked him lightly laughing. "Where's my house? Did it move farther away?"

"Almost there Doc." He said as her house came into sight.

"Valentine's Day is stupid." Zoe announced as Wade carried her up the porch and into the house. He set her gently on her bed.

"You stay right there I'm going to get a band aid for that cut before you come over hollerin' at me in the mornin' because there's blood on your trillion thread count Egypt cotton sheets." Wade said moving into her bathroom and grabbing everything he needed to fix her up.

"Doctor Wade Kinsella." Zoe said as he knelt before her and lightly daubed her knee with a washcloth.

"That's right I'll send you a bill." Zoe giggled some more.

"Ow. That stings!" Zoe glared at him as he put some peroxide on her cut.

"I think you'll live." Wade announced as he pressed a band aid over the cut and smiled up at her.

"George and I broke up." Zoe announced suddenly looking sad. "He's too busy with his big case and I'm just not important." Wade reached up and put a hand on her cheek.

"Hey, you are important. Sometimes things just don't work out for a reason." Wade wouldn't admit he was kind of happy George and Zoe were done but she looked so hurt and sad that he had to keep that information to himself.

"Valentine's Day is stupid." Zoe said again sadly.

"It is and you already said that."

"I did didn't I." She burst into giggles again as he rose and went to put the first aid stuff away. "Wade." She called softly. He moved over to kneel in front of her again.

"Zoe." He never said her name it felt good to say it and she smiled.

"Thank you. You're my knight in faded flannel." She giggled again thinking she was rather clever.

"I'll have you know this is a new shirt." He said indignantly. Zoe's face got serious and she leaned towards him just a little.

"Wade." She whispered again looking into his eyes. Wade was frozen to the spot. They'd kissed before, a lot, but this seemed different. Zoe leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to his. She pulled back after only a moment and then seemed to surge forward twining her fingers through his hair.

Wade stopped her mid-kiss and pushed her back gently. "Zoe. You're drunk and as much as I like making out with you and all. I like you more so I am going to tuck you into bed and go on home."

Zoe pouted but laid back onto her pillows. Wade pulled the blanket over her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Good night Zoe." He whispered but she was already asleep.

Zoe woke up with a pounding headache. Thank god she had the day off. Her head felt like an anvil.

Her memories of the night before were blurry she remembered the Rammer Jammer and the box of wine. She remembered being sad because Valentine's Day is stupid.

She moved stiffly out of bed aiming for some water and aspirin.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she moved her left knee. There was a band aid on it and bruises. Tidbits started to come back to her then. Wade's car breaking down, her falling while trying to walk, him carrying her. Wade tending to her wounds, her kissing Wade. Wade saying her liked her.

_I__like__you.__I__like__you.__I__like__you,__I__like__you._Started playing through her head as she sat on the edge of her bed. They had made out _a__lot_ but she had never thought that it was serious more like fun and playful but this was something else. There was the incident in the woods when she went out with George and Christmas but this was something bigger.

Wade liked her? She had always thought that he did but now she knew. He liked her and he had carried her a mile and a half home. And refused her drunken advances and bandaged her knee.

He had called her Zoe.

_I like you too. _


	6. Wedding Sparks

Lyrics are from Billy Currington's _Let Me Down Easy_, which I think is the perfect Wade/Zoe song.

Thank you for all the reviews/alerts it means the world to me.

The first thing Zoe noticed when she walked into the wedding was the hats, everywhere. All of the ladies were wearing hats. She felt the need to smooth her hair back or turn and run. Just another indication of how she stuck out like a sore thumb in this town.

She sighed and wondered where the bar was.

Wade saw her the minute she walked into the reception. She was wearing a dress that seemed made for her patches of color and hugging her in all the right places. Her brown hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders. She was drop dead gorgeous.

He smirked as he saw the moment of insecurity wash over her fact when she realized that once again she was not dressed in "Bluebell fashion". But it was gone just as quickly as she raised her chin and was the confident doctor. Wade liked her all the more for those moments of true vulnerability.

He had barely talked to her in the last week after his confession following her drunken Valentine's Day. Brick had caught the flu and Zoe was in charge of the office full time barely making it to Lavon's for breakfast or dinner just grabbing something on her way to the office or to collapse after a long day.

Wade's expression soured as he saw George approach Zoe. He knew that they were over but it didn't make him any less jealous. Zoe's face lit up when she saw him and she was laughing and smiling at him. Wade took another swig of his beer and shot annoyed looks at George's back.

Finally, she and George moved apart and Zoe looked around, lost. Then she saw him and her face lit up, he knew it did, before she quickly composed himself and moved towards him.

"Hi." She said a little shyly placing her wineglass next to his beer on the table. "You clean up nice." She gestured towards his groomsman's outfit. Fitted black vest, now unbuttoned, with a blue long sleeve button down and jeans. He'd ditched the required cowboy hat after the ceremony; it had made him feel ridiculous.

"You look stunning." Wade replied and Zoe blushed, smoothing her dress.

"Thank you." She said softly, embarrassed unsure of what to say next. When she raised her big brown eyes to his once more he felt his stomach flip-flop and his palms were sweaty.

It was ridiculous, it wasn't as if they were in high school or she was some stranger. They'd played tonsil hockey more than once, he'd had her pressed up against at dairy cooler with his hands gripping her ass and hers tangled in his hair. And here they were acting like a couple of silly teenagers at their first dance.

"You wanna dance?" Wade asked and Zoe smiled.

"Sure, why not." With that he took her hand and led her onto the floor.

Zoe wasn't sure what the song was. Some country something about beer and hot girls and trucks. She moved to it as best she could, her dancing skills left something to be desired. Just as she and Wade settled into a rhythm of sorts the song changed to something slower.

"So.." Wade looked nervous rubbing the back of his neck and shoving his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah." Zoe said.

"Shall we?" He asked reaching out for her Zoe took his hand and stepped into his arms.

_There's a little moonlight dancing on the sand  
>There's a warm breeze blowing by the ocean as you're taking my hand<br>You need to know where I'm standing now  
>That I'm right on the edge of giving into ya<br>Baby it's a long way down._

Zoe's senses were overpowered by the smell of him. He smelled like Old Spice and Trees and Man. It was intoxicating. Most of the guys she'd encountered, at work, at the coffeehouses wore cologne that masked their scent but Wade was all Wade and it was so good.

_If I fall can you let me down easy  
>If I leave my heart with you tonight<br>Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right  
>I'm barely hangin' on<br>If I fall can you let me down easy_

"Nice wedding." Zoe wanted to kick herself she sounded like an idiot. Next time you know she was going to talk about the weather.

"Yep." Wade was trying to look at anything but her. He was suddenly very aware of her hands resting on his hips and the way her waist felt beneath his hands. How she smelled like flowers and springtime.

_The scent of your perfume floatin' in the air  
>You're looking like an angel lying on a blanket with a halo of hair<br>And those lips look too good to be true  
>Once I taste that kiss, I know what'll happen<br>I'll be at the mercy of you_

"I never got to thank you for the other day. When I was a hot drunken mess." Zoe said raising her head to look at hm. Wade met her eyes and fought the urge to run his thumb along her cheek.

"That's what friends are for Doc." He said smiling trying to keep his tone light. He'd kicked himself repeatedly for his little confession that night. Hoping she wouldn't remember.

"Yeah, you're a good friend Wade." Zoe felt like an idiot. _Good friend! Seriously! I like you, I like you, I like. _Ran through her head.

_If I fall can you let me down easy  
>If I leave my heart with you tonight<br>Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right  
>I'm barely hangin' on<br>If I fall can you let me down easy_

"Thanks I try to be." Wade responded stiffly. Zoe wanted to slap herself, this was getting more awkward the longer it went on.

"Wade." She said softly looking up at him.

"Zoe." He responded, using her full name once more and she smiled. He returned the smile and Zoe's heart thumped in her chest.

"I…um…" Her heart was beating out of control and her chest felt tight. Seriously she was almost 30 and she was acting like a love struck teenager. Rose would have laughed at her.

He looked at her inquiringly and Zoe braced herself. She had graduated top of her class, she was a doctor.

"I…um…" Wade peered down at Zoe. His heart was fluttering just a little and his stomach was flip-flopping. After her he would never have any game again it was over, done Zoe Hart had turned Wade Kinsella, Bluebell's ladies man and resident bad boy into a lovesick puppy.

Her eyes met his and she shifted towards him. Her face moving closer. He glanced down at her lips before moving closer. Her one of her hands slid up to his chest and the other rested on his bicep. He kept one hand on her waist and another moved of its own volition to thread itself into her hair.

_If I fall can you let me down easy  
>If I leave my heart with you tonight<br>Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right  
>I'm barely hangin' on<br>If I fall can you let me down easy_

"I like you too." She whispered with only inches between them before closing the space and kissing him.

Wade's stomach was practically dancing now and his pulled her against him. Smiling as he kissed her, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. Completely forgetting that they had an audience.

_If I fall can you let me down easy baby  
>Let me down easy, baby<em>

A whoop went up from somewhere. Wade and Zoe broke apart grinning like idiots. Zoe blushed and Wade laughed.

Neither one could stop smiling as their hands twined together.


End file.
